A variety of packages that include dispensing systems on containers have been developed for household products, personal care products, and other products. It would be desirable to provide an improved dispensing structure for use with such systems.
In some potential product applications, it may be advantageous to provide two different materials which are mixed together to form a useful composition, but which are preferably stored separately prior to use. Separation may be required because of chemical reactivity or physical incompatibility during the storage period. Such compositions may include health and beauty aids, cleaning compositions, and dental formulas.
It might also be desirable to provide a single container, having two internal compartments, which can dispense different food products simultaneously or separately. For example, it might be desirable to have a single container from which ketchup can be dispensed as well as mustard.
Double barrel dispensing containers may be employed for storing different reactive ingredients, such as an epoxy resin in one barrel and a curing agent in the other barrel. Generally equal portions of the epoxy resin and curing agent can then be simultaneously dispensed for immediate mixing, and no measuring of the separate ingredients is necessary.
A variety of closure designs have been provided for containers which hold two different materials. However, there is a need to provide a dispensing structure for such containers which is very easy to operate. Preferably, such an improved dispensing structure should provide an integral mechanism that eliminates removable caps or other parts which have to be set aside during use of the container and which may become misplaced or damaged.
Further, such an improved dispensing structure should provide a very effective seal when the dispensing structure is closed so as to avoid subjecting the materials in the container to prolonged exposure to air and so as to avoid contamination of the materials within the container owing to contaminant ingress.
Such an improved dispensing structure should also accommodate designs which permit incorporation of the dispensing structure as a unitary part, or extension, of the container and which accommodate the separate mounting of the dispensing structure on the container in a secure manner.
Preferably, the dispensing structure should operate to maintain the two materials being dispensed in separate streams until the streams exit the dispensing structure. The dispensing structure should preferably be able to dispense the streams of the two different materials substantially simultaneously.
It would also be beneficial if such an improved dispensing structure could readily accommodate its manufacture from a variety of different materials.
Further, it would be desirable if such an improved dispensing structure could be provided with a design that would accommodate efficient, high quality, large volume manufacturing techniques with a reduced product reject rate.
Preferably, the improved dispensing structure should also accommodate high speed manufacturing techniques that produce products having consistent operating characteristics unit-to-unit with high reliability.
The present invention provides an improved dispensing structure which can accommodate designs having the above-discussed benefits and features.